


My Kind of Hero

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: A bit of silly for jael.I’m sure you can tell which franchise I’m talking about.  And no, I haven’t seen the new movie yet - just messing around with what I’ve heard.  And yes, I am old enough to remember the original TV series.





	My Kind of Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



“So, I take it you enjoyed yourself?” Leonard Snart drawled, looking down at his companion with fond amusement as they exited the movie theater. 

“What’s not to love?” the tiny blonde assassin replied with a cheeky grin. “A totally badass female hero kicking butt and taking names?” She wrapped both hands around his arm. “And the actress is pretty cool, too. She was in the military. When some jerk asked why she wasn’t wearing high heels for the red carpet, she just said she wasn’t gonna wear uncomfortable shoes. That‘s my kind of hero.” 

“No commentary about the costume?” he asked mildly. 

Sara shrugged slightly. “It’s better than what she wore on that old TV show.” 

“Hey! It’s not **_that_** old! I’ll have you know, when I was a kid, I had a secret crush on her. Other boys wanted to be the Incredible Hulk. I wanted to be Steve Trevor.” 

Sara was giggling uncontrollably now. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, in response to his glare. “It’s just - I’ve seen a couple episodes of that show, and it was just so **_clunky!_** And that costume!” 

Len sighed softly, reminded again of their age difference. “I know, you’ve grown up with all this computerized stuff, where everything onscreen looks perfect, and I know that a lot goes into that, too. I just think people don’t appreciate what went into bringing a story to life onscreen, back in the day when everything filmed had to actually be built. You want spaceships? You had to build models and film them. And sometimes blow them up, so you had to be damn sure that the shot was set up correctly the first time.” 

“OK, OK - when we get back, we’ll get a bunch of munchies -”

“You mean, more munchies.” 

She swatted his arm. “And we’ll have Gideon cue up the old TV series. And you can relive your childhood fantasies.” 

“Ha, ha.” 

“Oh, come on - Steve Trevor? Isn’t he a bit squeaky clean for you?” 

“Oh, I dunno. He could fight and fly planes, but mostly he just stood around looking heroic, because he had a gorgeous woman to do all the actual ass-kicking for him. Seems like a pretty good deal to me.” 

“Wait - so, you’re saying you grew up to be the character you liked to play in the schoolyard?” Sara said mischievously. 

**_“Hardly,”_** he scoffed. “Hero ain’t on my resume.” 

“Oh, I dunno. I think you’re my kind of hero.”


End file.
